1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a locking device for a movable module of an apparatus, and more particularly relates to a device applicable to an electronic apparatus, such as a scanner or a multi-functional printer, for locking a movable module like an optic-mechanic module so that the apparatus cannot be operated until the locking device is released.
2. Related Art
In the modern technology of digital appliances, optic-mechanic or optic-electronic devices, such as scanners, digital cameras and digital camcorders, are increasingly being put into use. In particular, scanners that can transform paper documents into electronic files have been widely used in the office environment.
A scanner, for example, generally includes a case, a cover, an optic-mechanic module and a driving mechanism. The base includes a scanning flatbed. The cover is pivotally mounted on one side of the case for protecting the flatbed. The optic-mechanic module and a driving mechanism are mounted inside the case. The optic-mechanic module is mounted on a carrier that is driven by the driving mechanism so as to be movable within a range on the flatbed. The optic-mechanic module is a key component influencing the performance of the scanner. Since the optic-mechanic module is movable, it is easy to be displaced or damaged by vibrations during transportation. Therefore, the manufacturers of scanners usually provide a locking element to lock the optic-mechanic module before transportation so as to prevent the optic-mechanic module from being damaged during transportation. The user has to remove the locking element before operating the scanner.
Though scanner manufacturers may provide a clear notice to inform the user to remove the locking element before using, the user may neglect the notice and operate the scanner without removing the locking element, which may cause damage to the driving mechanism or the optic-mechanic module.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, a manufacturer has designed a locking device mounted adjacent to the connecting ports of the scanner that blocks the connecting ports when locking the optic-mechanic module. Therefore, a user cannot connect a cable or a power cord to the scanner before releasing the locking device, and is thus prevented from improperly starting the scanner when using it for the first time. However, after the locking device is released and the cables are connected, the user will not remove the cables and rearrange the locking device when moving the scanner later, since such operations are rather bothersome, or because the user does not realize the purpose of the locking device. Therefore, such a locking device is not good enough.